


Never tell him (that you love him)

by Dansnotavampire



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by a lot of Damien Rice, Introspection, M/M, Regret, SAD!!!!, Sad Ending, Sad with a Sad Ending, Thanks ryan, that's the fic, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: Every press of your lips to him is another second you can't speak. Another second where you're not telling.





	Never tell him (that you love him)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and it's my first finished tpp work whoop! It's sad

He kisses you, and it is beautiful, perfect, agony. Not because he bites, not because it hurts, but because it is the last time you will ever kiss him. Because you know (and he knows, in the depths of his chest and in the bones of his soul) that come tomorrow morning, you'll be gone.    
  
He kisses you, and his lips feel like silk and taste like honeysuckle and his bare skin smells like cologne and is so warm against yours. You kiss him back with every ounce of your being, trying to leave a mark not just on his skin, but on his soul. You're going to leave him, alone and cold in a hotel room, breaking your promise to him in order to keep the ones you've made to yourself.   
  
He kisses you, and he loves you, and he  _ tells _ you that he loves you, and you tell him that you - both of you - are fools. 

 

(Because if you never  _ say  _ you love him, it might hurt less.) 

 

He kisses you one last time before he goes to sleep, his lips pressed softly to yours, soft as rose petals. He pulls away, barely, his breath mingling with yours, and you memorise his face, here, in the blue light of the Martian sunset. His fine cheekbones, the arch of his nose, the depth of his eyes, the weight of his gaze. His face is beautiful, cast into stark shadow and blue light. 

 

You love him. 

You don't tell him. 

 

And come the morning, you are gone. 


End file.
